Two Hours, Four Minutes
by passionately happy
Summary: When Sonny, Tawni and Zora go watch Eclipse hoping for a girls' night out, a three named doofus shows up and shakes things up... for everyone. My first Channy story, be nice!


Sonny Monroe excitedly pulled the sunglasses over her eyes as she raced into the theatre.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Hey, she looks familiar…"

Climbing the stairs two steps at a time, she zoomed up the stairs and ran down the aisle, scoring a centre seat.

"Jackpot!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Careful, Sonny. We don't want to blow our cover, don't we?" Tawni appeared beside her with Zora and a smirk. "You were so excited, you forgot your 3D glasses!"

"Oh, just sit down!" Sonny exclaimed, pulling down Tawni.

"Why are you excited, anyway?" asked Zora, taking off her sunglasses and putting on the 3D lenses. "It's just Eclipse. The real Eclipse is better."

"First of all, it's not just Eclipse." Sonny interjected. "It's Eclipse in IMAX! 3D! And it's a romance movie with twists and turns and vampires and werewolves and cute guys…"

"Talking about me, Monroe?" a voice whispered cockily, and there stood the conceited, self-centered, _cute _Chad Dylan Cooper, holding a pair of 3D glasses with a grimace.

Tawni and Zora groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you ladies were going to twilight and I had to go." he smirked.

"Whatever." Sonny rolled her eyes. "And for your information, Chad, I was talking about Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner." she grumbled.

"Ah, denial. One of the Chad symptoms. Still haven't gotten over me, Monroe?"

"No! You are a self-centered, egotistical-" Sonny began to say, but Chad cut her off.

Chad sat down next to her and began tracing circles on her blouse. Sonny shivered and looked away, a faint blush spreading throughout her cheeks.

"Two hours and four minutes with me, Monroe." He whispered huskily in her ear. Pulling away, he took out a bag of popcorn. "Popcorn, randoms?"

"We have our own, thank you very much." declined Zora, popping a few kernels in her mouth.

The trailers began to play, and Sonny excitedly chatted with twihards behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in excitement, her black hair shimmering in the light of the theatre, her lips so kissable…

Chad shook the thought from his head. _Toughen up! You're the Greatest Actor Of Your Generation! You can't be falling for a random!_

But he was.

The movie started.

"_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know of hate, To say for destruction ice, is also great, and would suffice." _

Sonny, Tawni and all the rest of the twihards swooned as Bella and Edward kissed in the meadow.

"Big whoop." grumbled Chad. "What's so cute about them kissing?"

Sonny whipped around to face him. "They are the ultimate soul mates! They would risk everything for each other! And Robert Pattinson's a good kisser, I've heard." Sonny's eyes sparkled with mischief. _Damn, Sonny, why are you doing this to me! _Chad thought.

"Whatever. Just watch the damn movie!" exclaimed Zora.

From the newborns to the Jella moments, and especially when Taylor took off his shirt(Chad made a mental note to add him to his ban list.), Sonny squealed. Chad rolled his eyes every time Sonny would scream of the effects on the wolves jumping out or when Robson(_I think _he thought innocently.) would kiss Kristen Stewart. _And just a few months ago, she was in love with me! I'm losing the Chad Charm._

"_I'm sure she'll thank you when her toes turn black and fall off." _Jacob sneered on the screen. _"And besides, face it, I'm hotter than you."_

"Yes, you are!" cooed Sonny.

_That's it! _Anger flared up inside Chad. Next thing he knew, he was screaming at the screen.

"You're not even hot, Black!" he exclaimed, throwing his 3D glasses to the ground. He stood up. "You just want to be me! If there was no such thing as twilight, everyone would be on Team Chad!"

"Um, Chad?" Sonny stood up too, sighing. "You're talking to a theatre screen."

"Oh." Chad said so quietly, it was undetectable. But then his ego kicked in. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm Chad Dyl-"

"Please be quiet." Sonny spat, rolling her eyes.

"Then why don't you?" Chad shot back.

"You?"

"You?"

"YOU!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"SHUT UP!" The entire theatre chorused.

"I can't enjoy Taylor's abs thanks to you!"

"I paid $17.00 for this IMAX, and instead of Vampires and Werewolves and all that crap, I get this!"

"What the hell is up with those kids up there, and their fighting? They're ruining our date night!"

"I was so excited for this. I'm really sad!"

"I can't believe I paid 34 freaking dollars for this movie!"

"Can someone get security?"

"I want my Coco Moco Coco!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled through a megaphone. Everyone suddenly became quiet and whipped around to face a woman wearing an AMC blazer. "What happened?"

The theatre broke out in yells again. Sonny and Chad sat down and slunk in their seats.

A deafening whistle echoed throughout the theatre, and everyone was silent once again. "WHO STARTED IT?"

Every hand in the theatre pointed to Sonny and Chad.

The woman stared at the two stars, squinting her eyes. Then her expression hardened. "You two- OUT!"

The theatre cheered.

As Sonny and Chad made it out the theatre, Chad stuck his head back into it. "Why are you people cheering? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls!"

A gasp spread throughout the theatre.

"CHAD?"

"Dylan?"

"COOPER?"

"Oh boy." muttered Zora.

"_RUN!" _

Sonny ran into the handicapped washroom, pulling Chad in with her.

A flock of screaming girls ran out the theatre. "Where is he?"

Sonny jumped out of the washroom. "He went that way!" she said, pointing to the exit. "Go, go!"

And the girls ran out, entering the bright California sunshine, screaming for Chad Dylan Cooper.

In the washroom, Chad and Sonny shared a sigh of relief.

"Though I like ladies, I really need some 'me' time. Being Chad Dylan Cooper is really getting on my nerves." He smirked, popping his collar.

"Pompous." Sonny muttered.

Chad heard that, raising an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing!" Sonny flashed her signature smile. Hearing the screams outside, she sighed. "Well, I guess we're stuck here."

"Then why don't we make the best of it?" Chad smirked, moving towards Sonny. "I promised Two Hours and Four Minutes, Monroe." he whispered huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down Sonny's body.

"D-damn, Chad!" Sonny tried to hiss, but failed, as it came out as a stutter. "Why are you doing this t-to me?"

"Doing what?" he asked, bringing his lips to hers.

And as soon as his lips crashed to hers, the screaming from outside disappeared. The bathroom disappeared. And everything that worried them at that moment seemed to fade away like a grass stain.

It seemed like centuries when they pulled away. Sonny flashed her smile-sunny and toothy- and Chad for once did not have his signature smirk on his face. A genuine smile was plastered, and Sonny's mouth gaped open.

"What's wrong, Sonshine?" Chad asked softly. Sonny's heart skipped a beat. _Sonshine?_

"Nothing, Chad." assured Sonny, biting her lip.

"I've been waiting a long time for that." Chad confessed.

Sonny's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Chad stared Sonny in the eyes for what seemed like hours. Then he sighed. "You don't get it, don't you?"

"Get what?" Sonny softly asked.

Chad took a deep breath. "Alison Monroe, I've loved you since we met. I've loved you since we danced at the prom and we shared an almost first kiss. I've loved you since we went on that fake date. I've loved you since we've been to Lookout Mountain. I've loved you since you pretended the lobster was drowning in butter. I've loved you since that interview. I've loved you-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips onto his.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny chuckled, biting her lip. "How could the greatest actor of our generation fall for a small town girl?"

"It just happened." A blush spread throughout his cheeks.

"I love you too, Chad."

"Attention! The Twilight Saga: Eclipse 6:30 Showing is now over. The next showing will be at 9:30, if any of you twihards want to see it again. Have a nice day!" The announcer announced with a sigh.

Sonny groaned. "I missed the movie."

Chad held Sonny's hand;he didn't like seeing her like this. "Well maybe we could watch it at 9:30, Sonshine."

"Well-" Sonny began to say, but was cut off by a Spanish echo of what was said earlier.

"Sure." Sonny replied, linking her arm in between Chad's. "I'd like that."

Chad smirked. "The best two hours and four minutes, Monroe?"

"No." Sonny sighed. Once a forlorn look passed over Chad's face, she smiled toothily. "It's going to be the best four hours and 8 minutes ever."

"Agreed." Chad smiled, opening the door and leading his lady out the washroom. They both ran gleefully into the theatre, waiting for the next two hours and four minutes of their lives.


End file.
